1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a push rod assembly for a clutch master cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Upon clutch engagement, severe vibration is transmitted from an engine to a clutch pedal through a clutch release mechanism with the result that an uncomfortable feeling is communicated to the driver and clutch release operation may not be smoothly accomplished. Such phenomena occurs to a pronounced degree in a diesel automobile.
In order to prevent such transmission of vibrations to the clutch pedal, a push rod assembly for a clutch master cylinder has been provided wherein a sub-rod having a flange at one end thereof and a clevis having a flange opposite to the flange of the sub-rod are connected via a rubber vibration isolator interposed between both flanges. The rubber vibration isolator is adhered to the opposing ends of the sub-rod and the clevis by means of a bonding agent. However, both the sub-rod and the clevis are obtained by cutting a round bar so that production costs are subject to large increases. In addition, it takes considerably long time to dry the bonding agent and the desired strong intensity of adhesion is thus not sufficiently obtained.